How?
by Shadows08
Summary: How did an arrogant, hottempered Saiyan prince and an annoying, stubborn bluehaired woman ever fall for each other?


Disclaimer: If I really owned DBZ, this wouldn't be a fanfic.

A/N: This fic takeplace during those three unknown years in which Vegeta and Bulma got together.

Chapter 1:

"Woman! The gravity machine is broken. Fix it," a loud guttural voice called from the doorway that led outside.

Bulma, who was currently flipping through television channel trying to find something good to watch (there wasn't, of course), narrowed her cerulean eyes in annoyance.

_'Seriously!__ Who the hell does he think he is. Ordering me to fix the stupid gravity machine just because he doesn't know how to keep anything in one piece. He may be a prince, but I could really care less!' _

"First of all, I have a name; Bulma. Try actually using it for once. Second of all, usually when someone wants another person to do something for them, they actually try asking nicely," Bulma snapped back.

There was a small moment of silence, which made Bulma think she won this little battle.

But then again……

"I'm not nice."

_'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!__ I HATE HIM. WHAT IN THE WORLD EVER PSSESED ME TO INVITE THAT STUPID MONKEY TO LIVE HERE?!?! WAS I DRUGGED OR SOMETHING?'_

"Fine. You won't be nice. I won't be nice. Fix the gravity machine yourself or wait until I feel like it," she snapped.

She must have gotten Vegeta pretty ticked off at this point; he came stomping into the living room with not an exactly pleasant expression across his face.

"Apparently you don't know how I work, woman. I tell you to do something. You do it. Even an idiot like you should be able to get the hang of that," the Saiyan growled.

With a glare of her own Bulma stood up and said, "I'm NOT doing something just because you command me to. And you might not want to forget that this idiot built the gravity machine that you've been using. But since I'm an idiot, I guess I won't be able to fix it"

With that she turned on her heel and stomped her way up the stairs muttering about stupid monkeys.

She made it her room and dropped on the bed.

She was actually surprised that Vegeta didn't follow her.

Not that she was complaining or anything.

Although to be perfectly honest, Bulma didn't completely understand the prince.

All she really knew was that he was the prince of all Saiyans, his planet was blown up, he once worked for Frieza but betrayed the creepy lizard-like creature, and desperately wanted to defeat Goku. Not to mention that fact that he was arrogant, stubborn, not nice (hey, he said that one himself), and downright frustrating.

There had to be more to him then that.

At least she hoped there was.

As much as she couldn't stand him, she still wanted to learn more about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Damn that woman!'_

Vegeta glared up the stairs that Bulma had recently used.

_'I'm the prince of all Saiyans! No one has any right to disrespect me like that, let alone a defenseless little woman who has all the strength of a fly!' _

Though as much as he hated to admit, the woman seemed to have more courage then the rest of all the pathetic cowards that inhabited this planet. He had yet to mee someone who dared to stand up to him like she does.

Just when Vegeta was about to follow the woman, her father came along.

"Ah, hello, Vegeta," the lavender-haired man said, conversationally.

Vegeta was about to ignore him and follow the woman anyway, when it occurred to him that her father would probably fix that damn gravity machine without as much fuss, enabling him to get back to training faster.

_'I'll deal with the onna later.'_

"The gravity machine is broken," the warrior grunted.

"I'll fix it for you right away," the small man said with a kind smile, going to as he just said.

That woman was the strangest earthling he had come across so far.

He hated that weakling…what was the word that he heard the woman use for him again? Ah…boyfriend.

There weren't really any strong earthlings at all, but even he was surprised at how weak of a boyfriend that the woman had choosen.

_'She is such an enigma…' _

But none of that meant he liked her.

At all.

He didn't like anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well I guess that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can, but I am a bit busy with school right now. I'll probably be updating on the weekends.

I appreciate any reviews (but I do prefer constructive criticism over flames)


End file.
